What if the Saiyans killed Frieza?
by David Hogan
Summary: Now Completed. Thanks for all your comments and reviews.
1. The Beginning

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART ONE)

"How would you like it if King Vegeta, Bardock and a handful of other Saiyan warriors ganged up on you during a full moon?"

"_Only a fool would welcome that scenario…"_

Frieza thinks to himself as he looks out across Planet Vegeta.

"Fools! You're all going to DIE!" Bardock shouts across a packed Saiyan bar, having just had his team wiped out by Dodoria. He starts to hug the wall to keep himself from falling down, but to no avail as he soon falls face first on the floor. Bardock, having been given the power to see the future, knows of Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race. He gets up to his feet, and to his surprise sees King Vegeta standing in front of him with a group of Saiyans.

"… Bardock, isn't it?" King Vegeta asks

Bardock does his best to get to his knees and place his hand on his chest, "Y, Yes sire."

"I heard you screaming in the bar, how do you know of Frieza's apparent attack?"

"Sire, the Kanassans, they gave me the power to see the future… He's afraid of us!" Bardock responds, while still wobbling due to the prior beating, "Dodoria and his men killed my crew and nearly killed me…"

King Vegeta looks at this once lower-class warrior and turns to meet his troops, "Take Bardock to a rejuvenation tank!" he shouts, "I'll give Frieza a deal he can't refuse…" King Vegeta walks through his men as they rush towards Bardock

"Lord Frieza…" a nervous Zarbon says to his master.

"What is it Zarbon?" Frieza responds.

"King Vegeta has requested you come and meet him at the palace. He says he knows you're afraid of him and wishes for you to surrender to him face-to-face…"

Frieza smirks and closes his eyes, "He thinks I'm afraid of him? I see…"

Dodoria and Zarbon stand firm, "Shall we take care of him, my lord?" Dodoria asks, Frieza stands up, "Fool, with no full moon I can wipe them out one by one… If that's the way King Vegeta wants it, then that's what he'll get…Zarbon!"

"Yes Lord Frieza?" Zarbon quickly answers.

"Land the ship at the Saiyan Palace… It's time I took care of this personally…"

King Vegeta is alone in the royal palace, sitting on his throne. Frieza enters the palace with a confident look of his face, "King Vegeta… I never thought you'd be so stupid as to request a fight with me one on one…" King Vegeta stands up, as he does dozens of other Saiyans walk out from the shadows of the palace's sides, including Bardock, who is only partially healed from his prior attack.

"I guess you're not quite as stupid as you look, but you're all still no match for me."

King Vegeta smiles, "Frieza, there is a little secret we know that we have never shared with you." King Vegeta clenches his hand and up pops a small white sphere of Ki energy.

Frieza laughs in his trademark arrogant fashion, "You think an attack like that will kill me?"

King Vegeta smiles and throws the ball into the air, "Now, Power Ball, split and mix!" The white ball suddenly shines with an incredible white light,

"No… What is this?" Frieza wonders while trying to see

"It's the full moon!" King Vegeta shouts as every Saiyan in the room starts to transform into Oozarus. King Vegeta Oozaru jumps backwards through the roof and says, "Crush him, my Saiyan underlings!" They all start directing their attacks as Frieza, their primitive minds still able to follow their King's orders. Frieza dodges a few attacks and fires a few Ki blasts, killing a few Saiyans. Frieza lands on the floor and starts to gather energy, "I must transform!" before he could do anything however, Bardock Oozaru fires a mouth beam that sends Frieza to the floor, putting a stop to his attempted transformation. Lying on the floor in a daze, King Vegeta stamps on the evil overlord.

Frieza starts to cough up blood and attempts to crawl to the outside of the palace, but King Vegeta once again shouts an order to his men, and they all fire a mouth blast at once towards him, engulfing him in strong Saiyan Ki. Frieza is clinging on to life, but when King Vegeta fires his own double-handed Ki blast to the mix, Frieza is completely obliterated. King Vegeta runs through the palace's front and takes to the air, where he fires another large double handed Ki blast, this time at Frieza's ship. We see Dodoria getting destroyed in the resulting explosion. King Vegeta blasts the Power Ball, returning him and his Saiyan Army to normal. They all start celebrating.

"We're free! Long live King Vegeta! Long live King Vegeta!"

King Vegeta stands and salutes his men, and they all do the same back to him. We see Bardock get a flash of the future, no longer does it concentrate on his son's battle with Frieza, but worse, it shows a battle between his son and King Vegeta! Bardock holds his head in pain,

"Kakarot? Why… I don't understand…"

"Send out a communication to my son and his minder Nappa; tell them that Frieza has been killed and that they should report directly to me on their return to Planet Vegeta."

"Yes sire!" a nameless Saiyan responds.

"Also, give me a report on the Saiyans that are out on other planets at the moment."

"Yes sire… Raditz, the first son of Bardock, is on another planet, he is only young so we will have to leave him until he matures and clears out the planet. The same can be said for Kakarot, Bardock's second son, who has only just been sent to Planet Earth as a child, so we will have to wait longer for him to mature. Apart from Nappa and the Prince, only Tullece and his men were sent to another planet, but I hear a similar event as to what happened to Bardock and his men occurred there, we don't know of any survivors."

King Vegeta starts to think to himself, "Very well, attempt to contact him and bring a report later…"

Just as the King finishes his sentence a small pod launches in the background. Some of the Saiyan attempt to blast it down, but to no avail. Inside it is a nervous Zarbon, who managed to escape the ship before its explosion. The pod goes further out into space.

"Lord Coola, we have a small pod arriving, it says that it is a friendly from Frieza's forces." A blonde-haired, blue skinned man says to a hovering chair,

"Let him in Sauza…"

"Yes Lord Coola."

A few moments later and Zarbon arrives, out of breath

"Lord Coola, Frieza has been killed!"

Coola turns around in his hover chair and gets up in shock, "WHAT?"

"He went down to kill King Vegeta, but from what I saw they had some way of transforming without the moon! All the giant apes ganged up on him and…"

Coola cuts him off, "and what were you doing during this time?"

Zarbon looks nervous, "I was following orders, I was told to stay back!"

Coola sits back down and starts to think to himself, "Transforming without the moon… and the Saiyans keep getting stronger…"

Coola looks at Zarbon again, "Frieza didn't have a chance to transform, did he?"

Zarbon shakes his head, "No, Lord Coola… They did not give him a chance…"

Coola shuts his eyes, "I see… That foolish Frieza, always creating forms to suppress his power rather than training to control it…Sauza!"

Sauza bows, "Yes, Lord Coola?"

"Take me to my father, I will discuss with him what we shall do, both with the Saiyans, and Zarbon here…"

Zarbon gulps and the ship flies off into space.


	2. Bardock and Tullece

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART TWO)

BARDOCK AND TULLECE

"They're both ready…" an unnamed scientist states as two nearly-identical Saiyans are floating in rejuvenation chambers. One of the chambers starts to empty and out steps Tullece.

"What happened?" he wonders, holding his head.

"Our recon unit found you clinging to life on Planet Gesaku." The scientist replies. "You were attacked by Frieza's henchmen…"

Tullece looks shocked, "That's right… those bastards killed my men… I've got to warn King Vegeta!"

"Don't you worry, Frieza was killed right here on Planet Vegeta." The scientist replies with a smile, "Now if you'll just step aside and put your armour and Scouter on, I'll release Bardock."

Tullece walks towards his armour and looks back at the other tank, "A fellow low-class… interesting, there's only a few of our type left…" Tullece starts to put his armour on as Bardock steps out of his chamber.

"Finally, I'm back to 100" Bardock declares as he shakes his head.

"King Vegeta would like you to put your armour on and meet him, along with Tullece." The scientist states as he directs Bardock to his armour. Bardock walks towards it and starts putting it on, exchanging looks with Tullece.

The familiarly large throne room of King Vegeta is being reconstructed as both Prince Vegeta and his minder Nappa walk through the doors. Nappa looks around in amazement, as Prince Vegeta just walks forward. They end up in front of King Vegeta and bow.

"There you are, son." Says the King with a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help with the battle, my King." Nappa says with a serious look on his face.

"Quiet, Nappa. You were doing your job, although I think it won't be long until my son is stronger than all of us!" King Vegeta replies, causing the young Prince to smirk. "Come son, with have a lot to talk about. Nappa you are dismissed for now." Nappa bows again and walks away, "Proceed to the back, son. I will be with you shortly. I have one more meeting I must attend."

"Why do you think the King wants to see us?" Tullece asks Bardock as they both walk down a corridor.

Bardock is hit suddenly with scenes of dying people from another planet, they're green-skinned with two antenna. Shots of a planet turning from green to black follow. Bardock stops, holding his head. "What is it this time?" he thinks to himself.

"What's wrong Bardock?" Tullece asks out of confusion rather than compassion.

"Nothing." He replies as he starts to walk down the hall.

"No that was definitely something. Are you not fully healed yet? Because if we're sent on a mission I don't want you getting us killed because you want to tough it out!" Tullece shouts.

Bardock looks annoyed, "It's nothing damn it! It's just a headache. I think I can operate with a headache, being a Saiyan and all…" Bardock continues walking and Tullece does the same with a look of defeat on his face.

Bardock and Tullece walk into the royal chamber and bow before their King. "Ah, Bardock, the man who warned me about Frieza, and Tullece, another survivor of Frieza's betrayal." King Vegeta says with what could be classed as a smile, "I have a special job for you. Most of Frieza's contracts have gone else where, but the one we've managed to keep has found a nice large planet for us to clear and sell. It's generally a peaceful place, but it does have its own warrior class that can be a handful. It's called Namek."

With the name of the planet uttered, Bardock sees more flashes like before, the green-skinned aliens obviously being the Namekians. Bardock manages to not make a noise, so as not to alarm his king.

"So, are you up for the task? I've picked you both because due to being low-class warriors you've been close to death so often that your power has grown. Make me proud." King Vegeta gives a salute and they bow again, and then walk off.

A nameless Saiyan walks up to the King, "I thought Namek's warrior class was of a huge powerlevel, I don't know if they can handle it alone, sire…"

King Vegeta looks at him with a stern look, "Do you remember why I killed Paragus and his son?" the other Saiyan looks scared, "It was because no one will out-rank my son in power! He will become the legendary Super Saiyan! Do you understand me!?" The other Saiyan nods and walks backwards away in a hurry.

"Come in son…" King Cold suddenly says from his large throne as we see aboard the spaceship. Coola and his three men arrive, Zarbon in tow.

"You're a hard man to track, father." Coola says, Zarbon looks terrified. "I shall get straight to the point. It's about Frieza…"

King Cold sits forward, "What about him?"

"He's been killed by a bunch of Saiyans…" Coola says, afterwards bracing himself for Cold's reaction. Surprisingly Cold stays still for a moment and lays back in his chair.

"What's a Saiyan?" Cold responds, Coola and his men fall down in shock.

"They're a race who can turn into giant apes at the sight of the full moon. They've been working under Frieza for some time now…" Coola explains. Cold now looks angry…

"I see… So these are powerful warriors? How else could they have killed Frieza?" Cold responds.

"Well, from what Zarbon here told me, Frieza didn't get a chance to transform. He was stuck in his 3x reduced power form." Coola is now looking worried as Cold stands up.

"That fool… what did I tell him about concealing his power!" Cold throws a glass on wine he was clutching and looks out the window into the emptiness of space. Cold sighs, "I guess we'll have to wipe these 'Saiyans' off the face of the universe… but not at once. Oh no, I think the fine art of revenge should be in full play… I want them to slowly learn why you shouldn't mess with the strongest clan in the UNIVERSE!" Cold unleashes a blast of power from his body which knocks several men down, including Zarbon and Coola's men.

"Two pods are set for departure, sirs. Please, this way" we see a Saiyan underling lead Bardock and Tullece to their pods. They both climb in and await blast off.

"So Bardock" Tullece says through his Scouter, "What did King Vegeta mean when he said that you were the man who warned him about Frieza?"

Bardock looks annoyed but realizes he has no choice, "I … I was given a gift from a planet I was on. I foresaw Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and told the King about, that's all."

Tullece reaches into his armour and pulls out a small plant seed, "Yes, gifts from planets you're on are always handy…" he puts in back in his armour and smirks to himself. The two pods take off.

"Sire!" we see a grunt on Cold ship shout, "Two pods are taking off from Planet Vegeta as we speak." King Cold and Coola walk to the screen.

"They must have taken some of Frieza's contracts…" Coola thinks out loud. Cold looks even more angry…

"Where are they heading?" Cold shouts.

"Judging by speed, direction and cross checking it with all of Frieza's past contracts, I'd say it's Planet Namek." The grunt says.

"I see… Change course!" Cold shouts across to the other side of the room, "We're going to Namek. Our revenge will begin there."

"Argh!" Bardock holds his head, he sees Planet Namek again, this time he realizes that it is the planet that his son was originally going to face Frieza on, but instead he sees a vision of himself facing off with Coola! Bardock looks scared as he then sees himself being killed by Coola and King Cold and falling down a large, deep crack in the now grey lifeless planet.

"What is it, Bardock?" Tullece asks as he heard Bardock's scream over the Scouter.

"We're in trouble… Frieza's brother and father are going to be on this planet…" Bardock says with sweat pouring down his face.

"WHAT!?" Tullece shouts.

Bardock suddenly sees another flash, King Vegeta hears of their death on Namek, and says "Good, now that's them out of the way there will be nothing to stop my son's rise to the pinnacle of the our race!" Bardock looks shocked, he then sees his son battling with King Vegeta on Earth again.

"I change my fate, and I still end up dead with my son avenging me?" Bardock thinks to himself, "This can't be…"

"Bardock! Answer me!" Tullece shouts down his Scouter, "How do you know about Frieza's family?"

Bardock sits back, finally able to relax a bit, "Tullece, it's a long story. I'll start from the beginning…"

And so Bardock and Tullece are on a one-way course to the Planet Namek, but can Bardock change his fate once again?


	3. Showdown on Namek

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART THREE)

SHOWDOWN ON NAMEK

Two Saiyan space pods slowly enter the atmosphere of the Planet Namek, both the Saiyans know what awaits them on the planet, but nether wants to run, knowing that King Vegeta wants them dead anyway. They crash into the soil and both step out.

"Okay…" Bardock says, slowly, "So what's this plan of yours?"

Tullece reaches into his armour and pulls out a single seed, "This is my plan! I got this from a planet not too long ago, you plant it and it grows the Tree of Might. It's said that those who eat the fruit it bares becomes unbelievably strong! I wasn't going to share this with anyone, but I have a feeling we both need to be strong to take both Cold and Coola on."

Bardock nods, "So, what… we just stick it in the ground like a Saibaman?"

Tullece shakes his head, "No, we need to find the right spot. Follow me!" They start flying over the strange Namekian landscape when they come across a house on a large thin mountain top. They both stop in confusion, leading to a Namekian man coming out, "Who are you and what business do you have with us?" Tullece and Bardock look at each other and shrug.

"Erm… we're here to give you a warning! Two incredible powers are coming here to destroy your planet! Gather your warriors and head over to them!" Tullece shouts, Bardock looks confused and then follows as Tullece takes off.

Suddenly a voice is heard, it's slow and booming, "Nail… is what they say true?" Nail, the Namekian who met with Tullece and Bardock, closes his eyes. He suddenly senses Cold and Coola on their way to Namek, just breaking in the atmosphere not to far away from where he is. His eyes go wide with fear.

"It's true… I don't know if we stand a chance, but I'll protect this planet with everything I can!" Nail flies off.

The large ominous ship of King Cold lands and out steps Cold, Coola, Zarbon, Sauza, Naise and Dore, along with a force of no-name soldiers. Cold looks out across the planet's horizon, "Find them… now!"

Suddenly reasonably large forces of Namekian warriors arrive and surround them all. "Oh look, the natives have arrived to greet us." Coola says mockingly. Everyone laughs, apart from King Cold, who sill has a look of anger on his face. All the Nameks start charging up, setting off everyone's Scouters. Once they're done all of the soldiers start to laugh.

"Oh my… This should be fun!" Coola says with a smile. All the Nameks rush in. Quite a few no-name soldiers are killed, but most of the Nameks are easily dealt with, Coola letting three of them hit him at once, only to let off a large explosive wave of Ki that makes them disappear into dust. Soon all the Nameks lay dead at their feet.

"Right, that's that out of the way, now let's find those Saiyans and get off this planet." King Cold says, still angry.

"No… I was too late…" Nail says, standing on top of a cliff. He jumps down in front of everyone with a determined look on his face.

"Oh another Namek crawls out of the woodwork." says Coola, "Naise, Dore, handle him."

"With pleasure…" Dore says as both he and Naise get either side of him.

"Let's see how strong this guy is…" Naise wonders as he presses his Scouter. "5? Oh… this won't be worth it…"

Nail suddenly charges up, his aura shocking everyone, "30,000… 40,000…" Coola says to himself, "Interesting, he can control his power and release it at will, not unlike father and I."

"42,000… Well, maybe you're worth our time after all…" Dore says as he charges up an attack. Nail counters by blasting his own wave of Ki towards him, causing Dore to jump into the air. With that Nail flies towards Naise and kicks him in the gut. Naise flips backwards and takes to the air. Nail looks up at them both.

"Bastard! How dare you humiliate Coola's armoured squad!" Dore shouts as he starts charging up an attack again, and Naise starts to create some electric between his hands. Nail flies up between them and floats with his arms crossed. Dore fires a large white Ki blast as Naise unleashes an electric wave towards Nail, who then jumps back to the ground, causing Naise to be killed by Dore's blast and Dore to be electrocuted to death by Naise's attack. The two bodies fall to the floor as Sauza looks shocked and confused, and Coola looks mad.

"So that is was your special squad, son?" Cold says mockingly, showing a smirk for the first time since he heard the news about his son, "Very impressive…" Cold starts to snigger.

"I'll take him!" shouts Sauza and he gets ready to strike.

"No Sauza!" Coola interrupts, "I will deal with this pest." Coola steps forward.

"Aaaahhh!" Tullece shouts as he blasts a large hole into Namek's surface. He flicks the Tree of Might seed into the hole. "That should do it. Now all we have to do is wait."

"I don't understand why they haven't come after us yet. I mean they must have Scouters, so they must be able to find us…" Bardock wonders as he looks in the direction of Cold and company.

"Well, I'd rather not know. All I know is we've caught a break at last." Tullece replies while taking a few steps back in preparation of the Tree's appearance.

Suddenly Bardock is hit once again with scenes of Namekians dying and the planet turning grey. "Stop it!" he thinks to himself, "I've wiped out hundreds of planets, all with civilizations on it. Namek is just another planet… it's no different!" Bardock forces his eyes shut, and then when he opens them he finds himself on a cliff and on a planet with a blue sky. Opposite him is his son, Kakarot, as a fully grown man.

"What you're doing is wrong father." He says with a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean… it's the only way I can continue to live!" Bardock replies, not really sure of what's going on.

"So all those innocent lives are more important than your one life?" Kakarot wonders

"… Yes! … Yes!! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bardock shouts.

"Very well father. Your hesitation means you've started on your road to redemption. I'll be seeing you." Kakarot fades away and suddenly Bardock is back on Namek staring blankly into the distance. Tullece waves his hand over Bardock's eyes.

"Hello! This is no time to space out!" Tullece says in a fit of panic.

"Sorry…" Bardock responds, "So when is this thing going to grow and bare fruit, because if they get here before we eat it, not only are we dead, but they'll eat it and somehow get even stronger!" Suddenly the ground rumbles and the tree starts to grow high into the sky.

Large roots start popping up in the middle of Namekian villages and oceans start to dry up. The Namek's are in a panic as their homes are being destroyed.

Nail looks confused as the roots pop up and the oceans dry around him, Coola and his men are also confused. "You did this, didn't you!" Nail shouts.

"Trust me; I'm as confused as you are." Coola responds. Nail gets in a defensive stance as the rumbling subsides. Coola walks towards him.

"Zarbon, Sauza. I want you two to find the Saiyans on your Scouters and bring them here." King Cold shouts, "I don't want them dying by the hands of what ever has caused this. They must die by my hands, and my hands only…" Sauza and Zarbon nod and press a button on their Scouters. They beep and then they fly off.

"It won't be long now…" Tullece says as Bardock looks at the tree in amazement.


	4. Fruit of the Gods

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART FOUR)

FRUIT OF THE GODS

"Come on" Tullece thinks to himself as he looks underneath the large bark of the Tree of Might, "We don't have much time…"

Bardock stands there with no expression until he turns around to see Zarbon and Sauza behind, "Oh crap! Not now!" he shouts, getting Tullece's attention. Tullece starts to worry as he sees the two top remaining soldiers of Cold and Coola's forces.

"We've found you at last…" Sauza says with his arms crossed firmly, "Now be good Saiyans and come with us, we have some people that are eager to meet with you."

Zarbon chuckles in the background, "It looks like we got a couple of low-class ones, I remember being briefed on this." Zarbon then thinks to himself, "Is that Bardock… wasn't he the one whose increasing powerlevel first alerted us to the Saiyan's potential… Hmmm…" Zarbon lands in front of Tullece, "Looks like we'll have to take you back by force."

Tullece jumps back and gets into a defensive stance, "Damn it" he thinks to himself, "We don't have a chance…"

"I'll get things started then, shall I?" Sauza wonders as he throws a Ki attacks down towards Bardock, who leaps into the air. Sauza looks angry that he managed to avoid the blast so easily.

"This is taking longer than necessary…" King Cold shouts with an impatient and angry look on his face as he watches his son Coola toy with the Namekian warrior Nail. "Sorry father, but his determination is quite amazing…" Coola replies as Nail comes charging in once again, this time Coola catches his arm and rips it clean off, leaving Nail to step backwards in agony. Coola throws the arm on the floor.

"Well father, I guess you got your way, who knew they were so easily damaged…" Coola says with a smirk. Suddenly Nail starts to concentrate and focus his energy, Coola looks confused and then shocked as Nail regenerates his lost arm.

"That was unexpected… Looks like the fight isn't over yet!" Coola shouts with delight. Sadly for him, King Cold lands in front of him and fires a large purple Ki blast that sends Nail flying over the horizon in a flash.

"Yes son, the fight it over, or did you forget why we came to this planet?" Cold wonders as he looks angrily at his son.

"No father…" Coola says, "But we now have to wait for Sauza and Zarbon to report back, so what was the harm?" Coola takes a few steps back as King Cold looks furious. Luckily for Coola, Cold just relaxes and looks off into the distance.

"Damn it, it's no good…" Tullece thinks to himself as Zarbon weaves in and out of Tullece's punches, "This is a nightmare!" Tullece gets kneed in the gut and then hit down to the floor.

"Damn it!" Bardock shouts as he sees Tullece fall to the floor, "This is hopeless…" he thinks as he is knocked diagonally underneath the base of the tree. Bardock opens his eyes to see some red fruit glistening at the top of the tree's underneath. "Could it be…?" Bardock gets to his feet and floats up, grabbing a fruit and eating it. Suddenly Bardock's body swells outwards with strength, only to return to its normal size. "My god… it works!"

Zarbon picks a battered and worried Tullece from the ground, Sauza watches, thinking Bardock is already dead. Suddenly Bardock comes zooming out from underneath the tree and lands a huge punch to Sauza's gut, causing blood to trickle down from his mouth. Bardock screams as he fires a Ki blasts that turns a shocked Sauza into dust.

Zarbon looks confused and drops Tullece out of shock. Tullece puts two and two together and runs underneath and tree and eats a couple of fruits. "How?" Zarbon shouts, "How did you get so strong all of a sudden?" Bardock just stands there. Zarbon presses his Scouter and sees Bardock's power level, "No… it can't be…" suddenly Zarbon's Scouter picks up another high reading and looks to his left, Tullece walks out with a smirk on his face.

"I don't understand…" Zarbon says slowly, "Damn monkeys!" Zarbon turns to fly away but Tullece flies in front of him.

"Where are you going, Zarbon?" Tullece says with a big smile on his face, "We were fighting, weren't we?" Zarbon backs off in fear, "Don't you want to finish our fight?"

Zarbon suddenly grows bigger and uglier, transforming into his more powerful form and fires as big of a blast as he could muster. Zarbon, now out of breath, smiles. "Ha…" he says, "You're more stupid than you look. Never underestimate me, Saiyan!" suddenly his Scouter beeps and the dust clears, showing Tullece standing there unscathed.

Tullece hovers down and then puts his hand into Zarbon's gut, before blowing a Ki blast out of his back and sending him falling into the Namekian water. Bardock and Tullece smile at each other, "Okay, now we better eat some more before Coola and Cold get here." Bardock says, Tullece nods.

"What is taking them so long?" King Cold wonders out loud as he stands with his arms firmly crossed.

"I don't know, father…" Coola says, "They should easily be back here by now…"

"Son," Cold says, "Take a Scouter from one these dead fools and check the area out. We'll go there ourselves."

"Very well father." Coola grabs a Scouter from the head of a deceased and puts it on. He presses the button and then a look of shock suddenly takes over his face, "WHAT?" he shouts.

"What is it son…" Cold wonders, "Have they been defeated as well?"

Coola steps back as numbers continue to grow on his Scouter display until it blows.

"Well son, what is it?" Cold continues to wonder, growing ever more impatient.

"Two… huge powerlevels... and I don't see anything close to Sauza's last recorded powerlevel…" Coola says, still taking steps back in shock, "It can't be those monkeys… it can't!"

King Cold smirks, "Bah, it must be broken son." Cold says, "Come, let's find them and eliminate them. We'll then send their bodies to King Vegeta as a message of what's to come!" Cold takes off. Coola looks down at his hands, still in shock…

"Are you coming son?" Cold shouts, "Or shall I kill you myself?"

Coola looks up at his father, "Of…. Of course I'm coming father!" he flies off with him.

Bardock and Tullece step forward from underneath the Tree of Might. They look out across the horizon to see King Cold and Coola on their way.

"Well…" Bardock says, "This is where the true battle begins…" Tullece nods in agreement and the last two Cold Clan members land in front of them.

"So you're Saiyans…" Cold says, "Amazing, you don't seem very tough, yet a bunch of you killed my son, and it seems the two of you killed Zarbon and Sauza."

Bardock and Tullece act calm and collected, "That's right…" Tullece says, "and we're about to kill you two as well…"

"Us? You've got to be kidding." Cold says, "We're levels above Frieza. Show them son, transform into you last form."

Coola nods, "As you wish, father." Coola concentrates his energy and starts to grow bigger. After a short time Coola has transformed into his final form, "Let's get this over with…" Coola says as the last part of his transformation, a face-mask, comes up covering his mouth, "Come on!"

Bardock and Tullece get into fighting stances ready to attack, "Here we go…" Bardock thinks to himself, "It's time to change my fate once again!"


	5. The End of the Cold Clan

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART FIVE)

THE END OF THE COLD CLAN

"Let's get this over with…" Coola says with in a some what nervous voice. Bardock and Tullece look a bit worried, was the amount of Fruit of the Gods they ate enough?

Bardock and Tullece nod to each other and charge forward, Coola blocks Tullece, but Bardock lands of the ground and sweeps Coola's legs out from underneath him. Tullece lands back on his feet in time to kick Coola in the air before he hits the ground. Coola composes himself in the air as Bardock and Tullece come up to meet him. Coola fires two blasts that knock the Saiyans backwards, causing them to land on their feet on the ground.

Coola looks at them in shock, "What's going on?" he thinks to himself "The Scouter reading must have been correct. How can two Saiyans who had barely readable power levels when we arrived become more powerful than I?" Coola clenches his hands into fists, "NO! I refuse to believe it. Plus, they're just a couple of monkeys, I can always outsmart them."

"We're waiting" Bardock shouts, "I thought you were supposed to be the terror of the universe?"

King Cold is now looking angry, "Damn it son!" he shouts, "Finish them off, they're making a mockery of us!"

Coola's aura increases around him, and he fires multiple Ki blasts towards them both, causing them to split up into the sky.

"Now I've got you!" Coola shouts as flies towards Tullece and knees him the gut, sending him into the nearby mountain cliff-face. "Not so tough on your own, huh?"

"I don't know about that…" Tullece says as he flies out of the hole his body created in the mountain. Tullece thrusts his two hands together and slowly draws them apart, creating a golden ring of Ki that he throws towards Coola, who manages to dodge it and appear higher in the sky.

"Ha!" Coola boasts, "Not so tough after all!" Suddenly Bardock appears behind him and charges a blue ball of Ki in right hand and throws it, Coola turns around at the last second but takes it full force. He goes flying towards the ground, where Tullece catches him with a knee to the gut. Tullece smirks and fires some close-range Ki blasts on Coola's back.

King Cold is in shock, "What? How can this be?"

Bardock lands the opposite side of Coola to Tullece and they both smirk at each other. Coola suddenly takes to the air, out of breath and in pain. "Bastards!" he shouts in a rage, "I guess I have no choice." Coola lifts his finger in the air and creates a large flaming ball in the sky. "I'm going to destroy this planet and you along with it!"

King Cold smiles, "So it's come to this…" he thinks to himself.

Bardock and Tullece look shocked as the giant ball heads towards them. The two Saiyans look at each other and nod, and then both fire the strongest Ki blasts they could muster into the ball. A struggle takes place until Coola's attack starts to lift upwards, quicker and quicker.

"This can't be!" Coola shouts as the ball is suddenly propelled into him, Coola screams in terror as he is lifted off the planet and crushed into one of Namek's nearby suns. Coola's attack explodes and vaporises what was left of the evil tyrant.

Tullece and Bardock are out of breath, and King Cold is still in a state of shock.

"This cannot be…" King Cold mutters to himself, "Both my sons killed by these… these, "Saiyans"." Cold floats upwards and then lands near to Bardock and Tullece.

Bardock stands up straight, "Okay…" he says, still a little out of breath, "Let's see your transformation and let's get this over with."

King Cold laughs, "Me? Transform? What do you take me for?" Cold says with a smirk, leaving Bardock and Tullece confused, "Our race uses transformations to conceal our awesome power, but not I. No, I can control my awesome power without the need to change my shape, and right now I'm only using 5 of my true power."

Tullece smiles, "Well, transformation or not, I don't see how you could be that much stronger than your son…"

King Cold starts to power up, causing the ground to shake beneath them, Tullece and Bardock takes some steps backward and then they take to the air.

"Behold! My 100 power!" King Cold shouts as his armour shoots off into pieces and his cape burns up into nothing. His body increases in muscle mass and he becomes slightly taller. Lightning hits and surrounds him as he finishes his transformation.

Tullece and Bardock seem nervous, "Damn, I wish I had a Scouter…" Tullece mumbles.

Cold smirks and then he suddenly appears in front of Tullece and knees him in the gut and hits him to the floor. Bardock looks shocked, "What the? I didn't even see him move!"

Cold looks towards Bardock and says, "Don't worry; your turn is next…" He then dives down and steps on Tullece's chest, breaking his armour and causing him to cough up blood.

Bardock concentrates his Ki energy into his hand and then throws a blue ball of Ki towards Cold, but he responds by firing a large blast that makes Bardock's move phase away. Bardock is hit by Cold's attack and falls to the floor, his armour in ruins, and his body beaten and bloody.

"Damn it. I guess you can't change fate…" Bardock says with a smile on his face, "Heh, Damn it all…" Bardock falls unconscious.

King Cold has now picked Tullece up by using his tail, and freely punching Tullece's back.

"It is as you say, Grand Elder." A Namekian is watching the battle from a nearby ridge, "The two that came to warn us is facing the one who has destroyed our planet."

We see a large Namekian sitting on a huge throne, he is old and wrinkled. "No, my child." He says, speaking to the Namek on the ridge using telepathy, "The ones who warned us are the ones who have caused our planet to rot, I have searched their feelings, they're no better than the other."

"Then what do you want me to do, Grand Elder?" The Namek wonders.

"The one who in injured and laying on the ground." The Grand Elder continues, "His heart is filled with conflicting emotions. In the state we're in, our only hope is to heal him and pray that he finishes off the other evil warrior and then sides with the increasing goodness in his heart and leave the planet be. We can then restore the planet using the Dragon Balls."

The Namek looks angry, "You mean I have to heal someone who isn't pure of heart?"

"I'm afraid so, my child." The Grand Elder replies, "We're in a situation that will justify it, we have no other choice."

"Yes, Grand Elder." The Namek replies as he flies down and lands next to the injured Bardock. He starts to heal Bardock using his unique Namekian abilities. Bardock eventually opens his eyes and is shocked to see he's alright.

"Why?... How?" Bardock mumbles to himself. He looks at the Namekian.

"I have healed you…" The Namek says, "But only so you can beat the other evil warrior and then leave us in peace!" The Namek flies away.

Bardock stands up, "Hmph. Strange." Bardock thinks to himself, "I feel really strong. I must have been near death. Ha! I've been healed from near death after eating all of that Fruit of the Gods? I'm unstoppable!" Bardock flies towards King Cold and kicks him away from Tullece, straight into a mountain.

Tullece is unconscious, "Sorry I was late." Bardock says to him as he stares at King Cold, who steps out of the rubble.

"You fool." King Cold says, "If you had just stayed down your death would have been quick. Now I'm going to torture you like I did your friend."

King Cold charges in, expecting to still be too fast for his Saiyan foe, but Bardock punches him in the face as he appears. King Cold steps back in pain, "What?! What the hell is going on here?!" King Cold jumps backwards and fires a barrage of beams from his finger tips, but Bardock swats them all away.

"I don't understand…" King Cold says, "He was nearly killed by one of my lesser blasts a few moments ago, and now suddenly not only is he unharmed, but he's swatting away my Death Beams as if they were nothing!"

Bardock suddenly appears in front of King Cold, who steps back in surprise.

"I'm not going to wait any longer." Bardock says with a smirk, "It's time for you to die." Bardock puts his hand on King Cold's chest, "WAIT!" Cold shouts, but it's too late, Bardock blasts a hole right through Cold's chest, sending him up against a nearby wall. Bardock fires one last blast that destroys the evil King for good.

Bardock flies up to the Namekian who healed him, "I have gotten rid of Cold. Now heal Tullece over there and we'll leave." The Namekian step backwards, "No. His heart is cold and evil. There is no trace of good in his heart!"

Bardock suddenly holds his head, "Argh! Not again!" Bardock shouts. He suddenly sees himself on Namek, which is once again a clear and beautiful place. Suddenly the Namekian healer is thrown at his feet, dead. Tullece is smiling at Bardock, obviously the man who was responsible for the kill.

"Now let's go find another planet to destroy. Or maybe, let's go kill King Vegeta, and claim the throne for ourselves!" Tullece says with an evil smile.

Bardock is holding his head still as Tullece saying the word "Kill" over and over rings in his head. "STOP!" he shouts and suddenly he's back to reality. He looks at the Namekian healer and then looks at the still unconscious Tullece on the floor.

"Damn it. I don't understand what's happening to me…" Bardock thinks to himself, "but the thought of wiping out another planet doesn't interest me."

Bardock takes off and lands next to Tullece. Bardock charges up some Ki in his hand and points it at the near-death Saiyan warrior, "Sorry. They won't heal you… at least, I know what would happen if they did. For some reason I understand that I owe these people my life, and I will honour my deal and leave. I'll at least make your death a quick one." Bardock destroys Tullece's body with a close range blast. He flies away and gets into his ship.

"Okay…" Bardock thinks to himself as he closes his pod's door, "Damn it, this thing doesn't have Earth on its navigation database. I guess I'll just have to try and find it the old fashioned way." The pod takes off and Bardock looks at the stars, "One day I will meet you son. I don't know when that day will be, or what will happen, but I will find you."

The ship takes off into space.


	6. The More Things Change

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART SIX)

The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

Many years have passed since Bardock left Namek, and now the story continues on Earth…

Deep in some mountainous grasslands a solitary farmer was going about his duties, the same as he did every other day, except this day was different. A large meteorite flew over his head and crashed into the Earth's surface. The farmer was terrified, but he grabbed his shotgun and went to investigate. Down deep in crater was a small spherical space pod, belonging to the vast Saiyan empire. A man stepped out, his hair black and curled, and so long it reaches the back of his knees, a muscular figure with armour on and a Scouter covering his left eye. He walked out of the hole his ship created and looked around, before noticing the farmer.

'Hmph, so our readings were right after all.' The tall Saiyan said to himself, 'I

better contact the King about this.'

He turned around to walk back to his ship, but the farmer fired his gun out of shock and terror. The Saiyan turns around and caught the bullet in his hand, then proceeded to flick it back into the farmer with greater force, killing him. The Saiyan gave a satisfied smirk, before returning to his ship and pressing a few buttons on the control panel. A small holographic image appears of King Vegeta, who barely looks any older than he did years past.

'What is your report, Raditz?' He asked

'I have arrived on Earth, but there are intelligent, though weak, lifeforms on this planet.'

'I see, so Kakarot has failed somehow.'

'It seems to be the case, sire.'

'Well then, you know what to do. If he's alive, recruit him. If he refuses, kill him. Either way I want Earth cleansed for sale by the end of the week.'

'Yes sire…' Raditz looked worried about something, which King Vegeta soon picked up on.

'What is it, Raditz?' the King asked.

'Could it be that my father came here before I did? Maybe he took Kakarot and…'

'Do you take me for a fool?' The King interrupted 'I have been monitoring that part of the galaxy since your father's rebellion on Namek. A spacecraft has not appeared on that planet since that day.'

'I see.' Raditz replies, 'Sorry sire. I hope to prove my family's worth to you by destroying my rebellious father in your name. I guess I got my hopes up.'

Although not entirely convinced, the King smirked, 'Spoken like a true Saiyan.'

The image of the King disappeared, leaving Raditz to contemplate the conversation that just took place. Eventually he jumped out from his spacepod and started to press some buttons on his Scouter, finding a powerful warrior nearby.

'Kakarot?' he wondered out loud, before flying off in the direction of the reading.

On a nearby mountain, a Namekian was standing completely still, his eyes closed, until he suddenly sensed great power approaching

'I sense… a great power, coming closer.' He thought to himself, 'Is it… Son Goku?'

Raditz landed in front of the green warrior, showing the Namekian that he was wrong.

'Feh. You're not Kakarot.' Raditz said.

'and what being are you?' the Namek responded, 'What business do you have with me?'

'With the likes of you? No.' Raditz responded, 'A Namek, here on Earth?' he then thought to himself, 'Is this father's doing?'

'Then why did you come here? Do you wish to die?'

'Do you know a Saiyan by the name of Bardock?'

'I do not know what a Saiyan is, and if I did, I wouldn't be inclined to answer your questions.'

With that the Namek fired a large Ki blast with all his might, but it left the Saiyan standing, unharmed. The Namek is shocked.

'A fine display of dust, if such were your intention.'

Raditz prepared to counterattack, but his Scouter suddenly picks up another, greater powerlevel. Raditz then flew off, leaving the Namek frozen in fear.

On a small island, several Earthlings had gathered in celebration, a small, bald man, an much older bald man with a white beard, and a woman with green hair. At that moment, a man with a striking resemblance to Bardock arrived, travelling on what looked like a cloud. With him his son, just four years old.

'Goku!' The smaller, bald Earthling shouted as the man lands.

'We're back!' the man replied.

'But who's the kid?' the female at the gathering wondered.

'Have you started baby-sitting?' wondered the bald man.

'He's mine!' Goku replied.

Everyone was shocked. This gathering was clearly some time in the making, given the age of the boy and how Goku's friends reacted.

In the air, Raditz looks happy.

'It's stopped!' he shouted to himself.

'His name's Son Gohan!' Goku says, as the four year old bows.

'Son Gohan?' the old man said with a smile, 'So you named him after your grandfather?'

Goku confirms this fact with a nod.

Suddenly the girl notices a tail coming from Gohan's back. She steps back in panic before alerting everyone to the fact.

'Yeah, he was born with a tail, just like I was!' Goku says with a smile.

'Um… Son…' the girl said, 'Does he ever… sort of… occasionally… act odd?'

'Oh that's right!' the bald man added.

'Does he ever change … during a full moon?' the old man asked bluntly.

'Full moon?' Goku wondered, 'Nah, we go to bed pretty early at our place. Why?'

As his friends wave it off as nothing important, it became obvious that Goku was indeed Kakarot, a fact confirmed as Raditz landed on the soft, sandy beach of the island. Raditz stared at Goku, the resemblance to his father unmistakable. Goku and his friends questioned him, but he was more concerned with his so-called brother's lack of memory.

'Kakarot, did you hit your head or something?' Raditz wondered, 'It must be brain damage!'

'Yeah' Goku replied, 'I still have a scar from when I hit my head as a child.'

Raditz had his answer. What followed was several futile attempts to get the now good-natured Saiyan to join him. Goku was unsurprisingly confused as his old master informed him that he was found in a ship, and that he was indeed an alien. Raditz throws in the fact that they are brothers, which only confused him further. It soon became clear that Kakarot was indeed now Son Goku, living happily on Earth. Even his tail had gone. Raditz, though was not about to give up.

'Is that your whelp I see behind you?' Raditz wonders as he sees Gohan.

'N-No!' Goku shouted.

'I suppose all miserable Earthlings have tails then?'

'You leave him alone!'

'Sorry, can't be done. If my own brother wont deign to help me…' Raditz begins to walk towards the terrified child, 'Then I'll just have to borrow my tender young nephew instead.'

'One more step and I'll kill you!' Goku said, with every intention of trying.

Raditz, amused, appeared in front of him in a flash, and then kneed him down the beach and nearly out to sea. He then grabbed Gohan and gave Goku an ultimatum.

'When you decide to join us, and you will decide, it shall require proof…' Raditz smirked with delight, 'of your good intentions. Let's make it simple, 100 humans by this time tomorrow. Pile the bodies here, and don't think we won't count.' Raditz started to fly into the air with Gohan in toe, 'Did you hear me? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. This is, after all, my only nephew. I'd hate to have to kill him.' Raditz then flew away.

Just going past Pluto at that very moment was another Saiyan space pod, an older, more battered model…


	7. Family Reunion

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART SEVEN)

Family Reunion

Raditz stood in the field his pod landed in, tapping his feet, his arms crossed. Behind him Gohan was crying and calling for his dad, the four year old rightfully not understanding the situation. Gohan ran and hid behind the now deceased farmer's pick-up, but Raditz simply picked the car up and destroyed it with a single Ki blast. Gohan was surprised, but claimed his father could do the same, before starting to cry again. Raditz finally reached his limit and grabbed the child by the neck of his shirt and threw him into his pod, locking it behind him. Suddenly his Scouter began to beep.

'Power reading of 710?' he wondered, following the reading, 'It's coming from my pod? Ha, no child can have that kind of power. Must be broken.'

Raditz started to walk away when he gets the reading again, then a second beep, 'Two power levels coming in fast…' he said to himself, 'one of them have Kakarot's power level exactly. That settles it, it must be b…' Raditz cut himself off as he sees Goku and the Namek from earlier approaching. This meant his Scouter wasn't broken.

'Impossible!' he thought to himself, 'If it isn't broken then that child really does have…' Goku and the Namek land before he could finish his own thought.

Raditz proceeded to question the two men in front of him, he asked how they found him and why they did, but Goku simply demanded his son back both times.

'Surely you don't believe that the two of you together can defeat me?' Raditz wondered.

'Raditz… you talk too much.' The Namek said, as he removed his cape and turban, which crashed into the ground with amazing force.

'Piccolo' Goku said, referring to the Namek, 'You wear weighted clothing too?'

Goku proceeded to take off his undershirt, boots, and wristbands, each dropping heavily on the ground. Raditz noticed an increase in their power as they took off the clothing.

'You think that will make a difference?' Raditz shouted after laughing maniacally, 'Add hundreds more and you still won't be a match for me!'

'If you think power is everything' Goku said, 'Then you're no fighter!'

'Youth I might forgive' Raditz said, 'but idiocy has no place on a Saiyan, Kakarot!' Raditz voice started to raise, 'You are a shame to our race! You will die!'

Raditz dashed forward, only to appear directly behind Goku and Piccolo, elbowing them both in the back. They managed to regain balance, but were both shocked at the speed displayed by Raditz.

'Let me tell you a secret, Kakarot.' Raditz said, 'I am a Saiyan of lower-class, there are Saiyans back on Planet Vegeta who are much stronger!'

Both Goku and Piccolo looked rightfully shocked.

'Sadly Kakarot, you take after our father, and are weak both mentally and physically.' Raditz smiled as he pointed to his own chest, 'I am the one who will rise and bring our family to the height of power!'

Goku and Piccolo exchanged looks and charged at Raditz, starting off a fast-paced sequence of punches and blocks, that ended when Raditz kicked his two adversaries while leaping in the air. Goku and Piccolo then tried to follow him up, only to have two large Ki blasts fired towards them, Goku managing to avoid it, Piccolo not being so lucky. Goku landed on the ground, only to be kicked across the grassland by his foe. Goku and Piccolo reconvene, with Goku being shocked that his former foe was missing an arm.

Raditz started laughing again, 'I'll take you wretched head next!'

At that very moment, a second, battered space pod lands a few feet away from where Raditz ship had landed. The dust and tremor sends Goku and Piccolo back a few steps, but Raditz is frozen in place, 'Another space pod? No… an older model…' Raditz thought to himself, 'A model from around the time of our revolution… it can't be!'

Sure enough, Bardock slowly emerged from the craft, no longer wearing Saiyan armour, he was wearing clothes not unlike Earth, lighter fabric, black trousers, with a dark green jacket over a similarly black shirt. He still had a Scouter on, though it had a crack in it. Bardock surveyed the area, and reads everyone's powerlevel, including the large powerlevel coming from Gohan. Bardock rises up, then lands on the grassland in between his two sons.

'So, I see Kakarot and a Namek,' Bardock said, looking in their direction, 'and a Saiyan who looks like my father.' Bardock looked at Raditz, 'So who is in your space pod with a large powerlevel?'

'He looks just like me…' Goku kept thinking to himself, 'Who is he?'

'Father…' Raditz said, 'So you are still alive…'

'Father?' Goku thought, 'So he's… my father?'

Bardock looked equally shocked, 'Raditz?' he said, 'Why didn't my vision include you? I assumed I didn't see visions of you because you didn't succeed in your childhood planet clearing.'

Raditz clenched his fist in anger, 'Of course I survived!' he shouted, 'and I've gone on to be a top warrior! Meanwhile you abandoned us and brought nothing but shame to the Saiyans!'

'You fool.' Bardock snapped back, 'I was sent to my death because I had become powerful enough to rival Prince Vegeta. I've seen it all.'

'Ha!' Raditz scoffed, 'Look at your face, you have the head of a lower class scruff! Just like Kakarot!'

'Fine,' Bardock said, 'I see I never saw you in a vision because your just like any other Saiyan. Now, you didn't answer me, who's in the pod?'

'Kakarot's half-Saiyan son.' Raditz said.

'My… grandson?' Bardock muttered, suddenly causing a new vision in his head of a slightly older Gohan, standing next to Piccolo and looking across at a large Saiyan with a mustache. Bardock shakes it off with a smile, 'This is quite the family reunion.' He said.

'All I have to do is kill you, father, then I can reclaim our lost family honour!' Raditz shouted as he dashed towards Bardock, but just sidestepped and delivered a knee to his older son, sending him flying backwards.

'Sorry Raditz.' Bardock said with a smile, 'but unlike every other Saiyan besides the royal bloodline, I haven't been checked and held back to keep the King and his son the most powerful. I've been allowed to grow.'

Raditz slowly got to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth, completely lost for words.

'I'm going to give you one chance.' Bardock said, 'Join us in the fight against the royal bloodline, or prepare to face the wraith of your so-called King when he return a failure.'

Piccolo looked angry, 'You're going to let him go?' he said, 'I can see where Son gets his soft nature from…'

Goku smiled at the thought to having a father he took after. Piccolo began to charge up Ki by placing two fingers to his forehead. Goku doesn't notice as he walks to stand next to his father.

'Why?' Raditz wonders, 'Why did you have to show up? What have you been doing all these years!'

'I've been looking for Kakarot.' He replied, 'but my older ship didn't have the planet in its database. I've been drifting, planet to planet, searching for clues on planet Earth and where to locate it. I had given up a few years ago, it wasn't until I got a vision of your space pod flying overhead, heading to Earth, that I finally found it. I had just enough time to get to my ship and follow your trail.'

Just then both Raditz and Bardock's Scouter picks up a large increase in Piccolo's powerlevel, they see Goku had already turned and was shouting for the Namekian to stop. It was too late, he fired a dense Ki blast with a yellow spiral around it, Piccolo shouted 'Special Beam Cannon!' as he launched it towards the Saiyan. Bardock jumped out of the way, but Raditz was stuck.

'I can't move!' he thought to himself, holding his gut where his own father had kneed him, 'Damn you, father… you've screwed over our family again!'

The blast drilled through Raditz' chest, it lasted several seconds before his lifeless body dropped to the floor.

'What the hell was that?' Bardock shouted at Piccolo, 'Since when do Namekians shoot first and ask questions later!' Piccolo was smirking. 'I don't know what a Namekian is, but I stopped an enemy of mine. Nothing more, nothing less.'

'Sorry.' Goku said, 'He's more my enemy than an ally, but I think there is some good in him.' Bardock nodded in response, 'I don't blame his actions, but that Scouter of his is also a transmitter. After hearing on me being on this planet, the King and his son are going to head here personally on a mission to wipe us all out. I was trying to buy us a little time by allowing Raditz to have to explain things in person. Now we have less than a year before they arrive.'

Goku and Piccolo look shocked. Behind them an air-car containing Goku's friends from the island land.

'Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma!' Goku said with a smile, 'What are you doing here?' he asked.

In the distance Bardock smiled, 'What a nice life you've had, Kakarot.' He thought, 'I truly envy you.'

'Oh hey, everybody!' Goku said, 'This is my Dad!' he pointed to Bardock, who was taken by surprise.

'What!' Krillin, the shorter bald friend, said.

'Your father?' Master Roshi, the old man, also replied.

'The resemblance in uncanny!' Bulma, the girl, said.

At this moment Piccolo re-grew his arm, which Bardock smirked at.

'I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but we need to do some planning.'

Meanwhile on the Saiyan homeworld of Vegeta, the King sat on his throne, waiting for a response.

'Sire!' a well-armoured Saiyan shouted across the floor of the palace, 'We've just got a report from Raditz!'

'And?' King Vegeta wondered, 'Did he show up?'

'Yes sire, Bardock, Kakarot and an unknown Namekian were able to kill Raditz!'

King Vegeta clenched his fist in an attempt to hold back his rage. Just then, a shorter Saiyan walked in, much like with Goku and Bardock, the resemblance was undeniable, this was clearly his son.

'Don't worry, father.' He said with a smirk, 'I'll get them for besmirching our race's good name.'

'We will both go, Vegeta.' King Vegeta said in response to his son, 'Just the two of us. Bardock is the only blackeye our race has had since we destroyed Frieza. We will end it together.'

'Very well.' Vegeta replied, 'but can I also take Nappa?'

'Your right hand?' King Vegeta wondered, 'Why?'

'I promised him I'd find him a strong opponent, he can have the Namek that helped them.'

'Heh. Very well. Do as you please.'

'Thank you, father.'

'How long will the trip take?'

'In your royal vessel?' The non-descript Saiyan answered

'Of course in my vessel. Do you want me travelling in a pod like a commoner?'

'Sorry Sire. It will take exactly one year.'

'Not too bad. I take it that includes planets to wipe out along the way?'

'Of course sire.'

'Very well. Prepare the ship!'

'But how do you know it will take a year?' Goku asked Bardock, in response to the end of a sum up of events Bardock had just given.

'King Vegeta only travels in his royal vessel, it's a large saucer ship not unlike the kind a being called Frieza used to use. It's speed isn't hard to decipher.' Bardock said, though in his mind he knew when the Saiyans would arrive due to his vision, a vision he has seen so many times.

'So what are supposed to do?' Piccolo asked, 'You're going to take Son to train in space, how does that help us?'

Bardock thinks for a second before remembering his earlier vision, 'You, Piccolo, isn't it?' he wondered, 'I want you to train Kakarot's son.'

Everyone is shocked. Gohan at that moment laid sleeping in his father's arms, ''Gohan?' Goku wondered, looking down at him.

'It must be the mix of Saiyan and Human blood.' Bardock replied, 'He has extraordinary power, it just hasn't been tapped yet. He could be a vital asset. The Vegetas won't be alone.'

Piccolo is amused by the idea and grabs Gohan by the scruff of the neck, waking him. Goku resists his paternal urge to help.

'Let's put this idea to the test, shall we?' Piccolo says as he suddenly throws Gohan towards a nearby mountain. Goku goes to help but Bardock held him back. Gohan screamed in panic and fear before a large blue light surrounded him, which then let off a Ki blast that destroyed the mountain in front of him. Everyone but Bardock was shocked.

'I think you'll find training with him most fun, Piccolo.' Bardock replied, 'Now we have no time to waste. Kakarot, get into my pod, I'll have it automatically follow mine. We're going to be training on a world that has 10x Earth's gravity, then when you're done with that, we're going to go to a planet with even greater gravity.'

Goku nods, 'Sounds fun!' he said, 'But can you call me Goku, instead?'

'I don't blame you for not wanting a Saiyan name,' Bardock replied, 'Very well. Come, Goku.'

As Goku walked towards the pod, Piccolo grabbed Gohan and flew away, the child asleep due to the amount to energy he released. 'Hang in there, Gohan' Goku thought as he walked passed his friends, 'Oh Krillin,' Goku added, 'explain all this to Chi Chi for me, will you?' Goku climbs in and the two pods fly off.

'Why me?' Krillin wondered.


	8. Invasion Earth

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART EIGHT)

Invasion Earth

Close to a year had passed on planet Earth. Gohan, the young son of Goku, had been training with the Namek Piccolo. At the same time, some of the strongest humans on Earth have been training with Earth's guardian, Kami, also in preparation of the on-coming battle with the Saiyans. Krillin, the short bald fighter who was around when Raditz arrived, Yamcha, a long-haired baseball player who has a long history of fighting alongside Goku, Tenshinhan, a three-eyed no-nonsense fighter, and his friend Chiaotzu, a small fighter with telekinetic powers, all of whom are friends and in most cases former foes of Goku. They soon took off from Kami's Lookout, on the way to meet with Piccolo and Gohan.

In deep space, Bardock and Goku had finished their training and were heading back to Earth in two space pods.

Unknown to all parties, however, the Saiyans had already entered the solar system, Earth in their view screens.

'So that's Earth?' King Vegeta wondered, 'A pleasant sight from this distance.'

'Such a shame we'll have to bathe it red with blood.' The young Vegeta added.

'Yeah!' Nappa, the large right-hand of Vegeta, added, 'I'm going to have some fun!' he then slammed his fists together, while almost salivating at the idea of the fight to come.

King Vegeta demanded to know where to land as a thin, un-armoured Saiyan starts typing on a computer. A readout of the planet and the location of beings with higher powerlevels is displayed, and they choose to land at the location where Gohan and Piccolo are, they being the fighters with the highest power. The ship started to enter the atmosphere, heading towards the rocky mountainous area where Piccolo and Gohan were resting…

'Mr. Piccolo…' Gohan said, with innocent hesitation, 'are we finished now?'

'We're never finished, Gohan.' He snapped back, 'but the Saiyans are due in a few days, and your father and his friends will soon arrive to discuss strategy. I will find time to drill more moves into you before…' Piccolo stopped and turned his head to the sky. Sweat began appearing as he sensed the Saiyans on board their ship breaking into the atmosphere.

'What is it, Mr. Piccolo?' Gohan wondered.

'It's the Saiyans, it has to be…' Piccolo responded, 'Son couldn't have this kind of power…'

Sure enough the Saiyan ship appeared in the sky and slowly descended to the ground a short walk away from them. The two Vegetas and Nappa slowly rose from the top of the ship and landed in front of them.

'Ah, you must be the Namek.' Vegeta assessed.

'Hey Vegeta,' Nappa wondered out loud, 'who's the kid?'

'Must be Kakarot's offspring.' Vegeta replied, 'it's the only explanation for his high powerlevel.'

'I wonder where Bardock and his son are then?' the King wondered, 'These two had the highest powerlevels on the planet.'

'Hey kid,' Vegeta began to ask, 'where's your useless father?'

Gohan got angry, though he still stood behind Piccolo rather than beside, 'He'll be here soon!' he shouted back.

'Ah, I see.' Vegeta said with a smirk, 'Off-world are they?'

'But I thought Earthlings didn't have the technology to travel in space…'

'Don't be foolish, Nappa.' The King interrupted, 'When Raditz was killed there were two Saiyan space pods here, Bardock's and the one Raditz arrived in. I assume Bardock and his son left in them.'

'Hey kid,' Vegeta once again asked, 'when are they due back, hmm?'

Before Gohan could answer, Piccolo spoke, 'Maybe you should concentrate on what's in front of you!' Piccolo got in a defensive stance.

Vegeta just laughed, 'Maybe I shouldn't.'

Just then Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan & Chiaotzu arrived. After a quick hello to Piccolo and Gohan, they stared at the three foes in front of them.

'Man, they look strong.' Krillin says bluntly, 'So we have to hold them off until Goku and his dad get back, huh?'

Piccolo and Gohan look surprised, 'What do you mean, they're not due back for…' Piccolo gets cut off by Yamcha, 'Don't worry. Kami sensed the Saiyans, and also sensed Goku and his dad were about an hour behind them.'

'Kami has no such power!' Piccolo said, 'Not that far out in space!'

'He contacted someone he called King Kai and asked if he could tell Goku and his father that the Saiyans were about to arrive on Earth.' Tenshinhan added, 'apparently they were already aware and were an hour behind them.'

'Kami contacted the Lord of Worlds?' Piccolo thought to himself, 'Things are that bad, are they…'

'Sorry to break up this tearful reunion,' Vegeta shouted, 'but let's get this started. We'd like to have Kakarot return to his beloved second home, only to see it in ruins. Nappa!'

'Yes, Prince Vegeta?' Nappa quickly answered, suddenly with official title.

'How many Saibamen do we have left?'

'Er… none…'

'What?'

'It was a long trip, and without hibernation like in the pods, facing those things were the only entertaining thing to do…'

'Imbecile!'

'Never mind.' King Vegeta said, breaking up the argument, 'There are only four humans, we have four Saiyan technicians running the ship. I'll just send them out, then Nappa can deal with the Namek and the half-breed.'

King Vegeta presses a button on his Scouter and soon four leaner Saiyans without armour, including the one that was on deck when they entered the planet, arrive.

'If it's us they want.' Yamcha said, while stepping forward, 'It's us they'll get!' Krillin completed Yamcha's sentence as he also stepped forward. Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu also stepped forward. Piccolo smirked as he and Gohan stood back. Suddenly the eight fighters paired off and disappeared out of sight.

'Wow, they've vanished!' Gohan said.

'Don't be foolish,' Piccolo said, 'they're just moving fast. Sense their Ki and then you should be able to follow their movements.'

Gohan concentrated and soon was able to see the four pairs battling around the area. A vast array of punches, kicks, and Ki firing techniques were being displayed, but one fact was obvious.

'They're losing…' Nappa said with disbelief, 'They're actually losing to those puny humans!'

Sure enough, Yamcha killed his Saiyan by leaping into the sun's glaze and then firing a large blue Ki wave he called the Kamehameha. Tenshinhan simply out fought his opponent in hand to hand, breaking the Saiyan's neck with a vicious strike. Krillin also won with the Kamehameha blast, while Chiaotzu kept his opponent in place with telekinesis and then threw him back towards the royal Saiyans. The humans rejoined Piccolo and Gohan, quite pleased with themselves. Vegeta looked angry as Chiaotzu's opponent started to try and get up, and delivered the final blow himself by pointing two fingers at the Saiyan and blowing him to pieces. The humans looked on in horror.

'That was unnecessary.' King Vegeta said to his son, 'We will now have to rely on the computer to guide us back home…'

'He failed. He deserved to die.'

'I agree son, but I was going to execute him after he took us home using the short cuts he knew. Now the journey will be longer through the navi-computer.'

'I don't worry about such things.'

Almost as if to break up the family squabble, Nappa interrupts, 'How did they do it?'

'Think Nappa, they all had powerlevels close to Raditz, the weakling.'

'Right, and these guys got Raditz before, right?'

'Well, not the humans, but from the sounds of it they've been doing some preparation for us.' Vegeta then smirked, 'But it looks like you get to kill even more people than we originally thought.'

'You mean I can have all of them?' Nappa said with excitement.

'Me and my father will take on Kakarot and Bardock. We need not busy ourselves with this bunch of lower-tier warriors.'

Most of the so-called lower-tier warriors look angry at the remark, but Krillin looks worried, 'Did they just say Raditz was a weakling?' he said to himself.

Nappa slowly walked towards them, rotating his left arm and cracking his neck. He licked his lips, looking at all the people he was now allowed to kill. He stamped him feet down firmly into the ground and began to let out a loud roar, yellow Ki energy began forming around him. The ground around the surrounding area began to shake, making Gohan stumble backwards. Yellow lightning was now striking Nappa, his power truly terrifying. He eventually stopped, and then ran towards them, suddenly appearing in front of Yamcha.

'Yamcha! Look out!' Tenshinhan shouted, but it was too late, Nappa delivered a punch to the gut, followed by a close-range Ki blast that enveloped the Earthling. Having done his deed, Nappa threw Yamcha's charred and lifeless body to one side. Tenshinhan dashed towards Nappa in a rage, and began exchanging punches, but the exchange was one-sided. Soon Nappa caught him off-guard and severed his arm at the forearm, leaving the three-eyed Earthling groaning in pain. Chiaotzu tried to help, but was blasted by a Ki blast from Nappa's mouth. The large Saiyan then jumped in the air and whipped his arm across towards the floor, making a large explosion that created a near bottomless crater. Krillin was lucky not to get hit by it.

Gohan was frozen in fear, Piccolo was mad, knowing the situation looked grim, Krillin was thanking his luck he was alive, but felt it wouldn't matter soon, and the rest of the Earthlings were in bad shape.

'Goku…' Krillin thought to himself, 'You'd better hurry up… I don't know how much longer we can hold on here…'


	9. Hanging On To Hope

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART NINE)

Hanging On To Hope

The large Saiyan Nappa was in mid-air, laughing at the pain and destruction he'd just caused. His laugh was short lived, however, as Chiaotzu flew behind him and grabbed onto his back. The telekinetic started charging up Ki, while Nappa was struggling to grab him.

'Goodbye, Ten.' Chiaotzu said, straight into his old friends mind. It was clear what his objective was.

Nappa knew this too, and tried to get him to stop by ramming his foe into mountain tops to break his grip, but it failed. Tenshinhan begged his to stop, but it was too late, Chiaotzu took Nappa to the sky and blew himself up. Piccolo had to respect the little human's bravery, and demanded Gohan watch and pay his respects. The horror, however, wasn't over yet, as Nappa emerged from the cloud of smoke, his armour not even scratched.

'Heh, what a waste…' Nappa chuckled.

Tenshinhan was infuriated, demanding Nappa pay for what he did to his friend.

'Don't worry,' Nappa replied, 'You'll see him soon… IN HELL!'

Nappa charged down towards Ten, but before he made it Piccolo appeared and smacked the brutish Saiyan into the air, where a waiting Krillin bashed him towards the floor, and there Gohan was waiting. Sadly, in the heat of the moment, Gohan panicked and ran. No other option, Piccolo and Krillin try and fire blasts of their own, but Nappa avoids them. Nappa lets out a laugh, as if finding it amusing that he actually got hit, while slowly rising in the air. The large Saiyan arrives at eye-level to Piccolo and Krillin, now with a look of anger on his face.

'Thought you'd get away with that?' Nappa said, wiping the blood from his mouth, 'You just shortened your lifespans…'

At that moment, Tenshinhan had got to his feet and started to talk to himself, 'Chiaotzu… I'll avenge you… Then I'll join you…We'll never be apart…'

Tenshinhan gathers all the Ki he can muster into his arm and fires a huge blast, 'Ki Cannon!' he shouted, the large yellow blast engulfed a shocked Nappa. Tenshinhan is happy with his work, but as the dust clears, Nappa is still standing, his armour damaged, but not much else.

'Phew!' Nappa said with a smile on his face, 'Don't scare me like that!'

'I… Failed…' Tenshinhan's last words as his now lifeless body falls to the floor.

Vegeta was amused by the whole event, 'He fought like a man, and died like a dog.'

Nappa takes off his armour as Piccolo starts chewing Gohan out for his earlier display of cowardice.

'Give me another chance, Mr. Piccolo…' Gohan said.

'Forget it, I can't believe I wasted my time with you…'

Nappa is slowly walking towards the remaining fighters, as Piccolo and Krillin quickly decide on a plan. Piccolo dashed towards Nappa and grabs Nappa's tail as Krillin starts running towards the Saiyan. Nappa is amused and drops an elbow on top of Piccolo's head, this caused Krillin to stop in tracks.

'No way!' the Earthling said, 'That used to work on Goku…'

'Fool!' Vegeta shouts from the background, 'do you really think we wouldn't train to eliminate that weakness?'

Nappa grabs Piccolo's head and starts to crush it slowly, causing Piccolo to groan in pain.

'STOP IT!' Gohan shouted, horrified by seeing his master in such pain.

Gohan runs up and delivers a kick to Nappa that sends him into a nearby mountain. Piccolo, just remaining conscious, is pleased with what he saw. Nappa is now enraged and starts charging up a blast without saying a word. The huge blast is fired right towards Gohan, who is frozen in fear. Piccolo manages to push Gohan away, and in the process is caught in Nappa's blast.

Nappa once again slowly walks towards his remaining victims, Gohan and Piccolo have been exchanging words for a minute or so.

'Don't die…. Gohan…' Piccolo's final words ring out as Gohan once again goes berserk. The two royal Saiyan are amused as Gohan's powerlevel rises.

'28,000… Not bad.' King Vegeta said with a smirk.

'MASENKO!' Gohan shouts as he fires as huge blast towards Nappa. Nappa stands firm and swats the blast away with one hand.

'Not bad for a shrimp.' He said, 'My hand tingles, just a bit.'

Krillin stands next to Gohan, knowing that most likely they were both about to be killed. Just then, in a case of impeccable timing, two Saiyan pods crash down a few feet away from the battle site. Krillin and Gohan suddenly are filled with hope.

'Ah, it looks like the main event is about to start.' Vegeta said while taking his Scouter off.

Sure enough, Bardock and Goku emerge from the pods and rise in the air, surveying the battlefield. Bardock shows no real sign of emotion, but Goku is getting more and more angry as he sees the bodies of his friends spread around the battlefield. The two Vegetas rise into the air and move forward, the two generations of Saiyans stare at each other. Goku, however, is more concerned about his son and friend below, who are still face to face with Nappa, even if the large Saiyan's attention is drawn.

'I'll only fight if my son and friend are safe.' Goku said with a rarely serious tone in the voice.

'Excuse me?' Vegeta interrupts, 'You don't make demands of your royal family. You follow our orders. Nappa! Kill them!'

Nappa looks pleased and fires a large blast towards Gohan and Krillin, who are frozen in place, not enough time to dodge. Suddenly Goku appears in front of them and fires a smaller blast that disperses Nappa's blast and hits the large Saiyans in the chest like a tonne of bricks. Nappa hits a mountain and slumps down. Vegeta appears in front of him, but his eyes are drawn at Goku.

'How did he move so fast?' he wondered, 'What training has he done to increase he power so much in just a year?'

Nappa slowly crawls towards Vegeta and asks for a hand up. Vegeta reaches out his hand which Nappa then grabs.

'Thanks Vegeta…' Nappa said.

Vegeta suddenly throws the Saiyan brute into the air and fires a blast that quickly surrounds and destroys him. Everyone but King Vegeta and Bardock are shocked.

'I have no use for a right hand that can't even beat a low-class Saiyan.' Vegeta says while looking at the smoke clearing in the sky.

'I'm going now, guys.' Goku says to Gohan and Krillin, 'I'm going to fight away from our friends bodies.'

'Good luck, Goku.' Krillin says in response, 'You better come back alive.'

Goku shakes Krillin's hand and nods.

'They killed Mr. Piccolo…' Gohan said with a rightfully downbeat expression, 'Be sure to beat them, okay?'

Goku puts his hand gently on Gohan's head, 'I will Gohan. Look how strong you've become… can we train when I get back?'

Gohan nods, 'Great!' Goku continues, 'But let's not tell your mother…'

Goku flies up and once again joins his father. Vegeta does the same. Goku and Bardock nod to each other and fly backwards, causing the King and Prince to follow. After a short while they arrive in an area full with rocky mountains. Goku and Vegeta fly downwards and land on opposite cliff edges. Bardock and King Vegeta continue a little bit further before landing on a flatter surface on ground level.

And so the long awaited final showdown begins…


	10. The Final Battle

WHAT IF: FRIEZA WAS KILLED BY THE SAIYANS? (PART TEN)

The Final Battle

The two old battle-worn Saiyan warriors, Bardock and King Vegeta, stared at each other, both confident in their abilities.

'You should have been a good boy and died when I told you to…' King Vegeta said with a confident smirk.

'Well, you should have been training instead of living through your son, then you might have stood a chance against me.' Bardock replied.

Bardock suddenly appeared in front of the King and kicked him backwards, before appearing behind the royal Saiyan in time to blast him in the back, sending him back towards where he stood originally. The King slowly got to his feet in surprise.

'How?' he wondered to himself, 'How did you get this strong?'

'Oh you know, fruit of the Gods, gravity training… you'll be surprised at what you can do in 20 odd years.' Bardock replied with confidence.

Bardock's attention is then drawn to behind him, where the weather is starting to change due to the amount of Ki energy Vegeta is giving off.

'You can do it, son… I know you can.' Bardock thought to himself.

While he was looking away King Vegeta fired a blast that knocks Bardock backwards.

'Taking your eyes off of your opponent… What kind of Saiyan are you?' The King shouted triumphantly.

Once the Prince had finished upping his Ki he suddenly appeared behind Goku and then hit him into the sky, and before Goku could recover Vegeta was behind him and firing flaming Ki attacks at him. Goku just manages to avoid them, though the top of his Gi was burned away.

'That's not fair!' Goku said, with a smile on his face, 'You haven't let me get to my top power yet!'

With that he charges his Ki, Vegeta waved it off at first, but soon started to feel the ground beneath him break away, until Goku appeared in front of him and struck him under the chin, followed by several blows to the gut that leaves Vegeta breathless.

'Not possible…' Vegeta slowly said to himself between long breaths, 'A low-class Saiyan like him…. Actually damaging me?'

'Even a low-class can beat an elite, if he trains enough.' Goku said with a serious expression, 'I don't know how people act on Planet Vegeta, but from what my dad told me, I'm glad I became an Earthling.' Goku then smiled, 'After seeing your power I'm also glad I convinced my dad to let me train in higher levels of gravity than even he could handle. Otherwise I never would have stood a chance.'

Vegeta, who had now caught his breath, looked at Goku with a fierce look of anger on his face, 'You actually think you stand a chance against me? ME?'

Vegeta dashed at Goku and the two exchanged punches and blocks at the high rate of speed, flying higher in the air as the exchange continued. It ended when both hit a heavy blow to each others face, knocking them both down to the floor. Vegeta is confused as he wipes blood from his mouth, Goku on the other hand looks excited.

Bardock and King Vegeta are locked in a stale mate of Ki attacks, each one of them firing one of equal size and therefore making them explode in the middle of the clearing that is their arena. Craters little the site that was once a smooth surface. King Vegeta, who had great streams of sweat dripping down his face, fired another blast towards Bardock, who then smirked and fired a much larger attack that cancelled out the King's blast and took him off his feet before exploding around him. Bardock jumped and landed in front of the cloud of dust he had created and waited. Sure enough, when it cleared King Vegeta was on one knee, his armour badly damaged and blood was dripping from his forehead.

'The King on one knee in front of a low class warrior?' Bardock said with a smile, 'What would your subjects say?'

That was a low blow to the King's pride and he recklessly dashed towards him with his fist in the air, but Bardock grabbed it and delivered several knees to the King's gut, each causing blood to trickle from his mouth. Bardock finished it with a straight kick to the chest and sent his opponent into a nearby mountain wall, embedding him in the rock.

'Your pride is as impressive as always, sire.' Bardock said, sarcastically, ' But sadly for you this is where your journey ends. The funny thing is, if it weren't for my warning you would have died by Frieza's hands, but because of your paranoia and arrogance, you're going to be killed by the same person who saved you.'

The King slowly gets to his feet, 'Then get on with it.' The King said with a look of determination, 'My son will kill you all.'

'Actually Ka… Goku is much stronger than I am.' Bardock said with a great deal of pride, 'It wasn't just the gravity training that made him better either…'

The King looked surprised, then angry as Bardock began to charge a Ki attack at him. In a last act of desperation, King Vegeta fired all his remaining Ki into Bardock's charged attack, causing a massive explosion. A large dome of Ki energy formed, and Bardock just managed to back out of it, his clothes torn and small cuts start to dribble blood.

'Never give up until your dead.' Bardock said to himself as the Ki dissipates and the dust clears, revealing the Kings charred corpse, 'That's the kind of death I knew you'd have… sire.'

Bardock jumped up into the air and landed on a mountain top, looking down on the battle between Goku and Vegeta. He spots Krillin and Gohan across the ways doing the same, he can't help but smile at them, especially Gohan. Three generations of a lower class family are about to bring down the most powerful family in the Saiyan race.

Vegeta and Goku have another mid-air high speed exchange of punches, but this time Vegeta gets the upper hand and hits Goku towards the floor. Goku landed on his feet, but looks up to see Vegeta charging a huge amount of purple Ki energy.

'Go ahead a dodge my Gallic Gun,' Vegeta shouted, 'but if you do, the Earth will be destroyed!'

Goku is unsure of what to do for a moment, then gets a smirk. He starts charging a large amount of blue Ki to his side.

'Ka… Me… Ha… Me…' Goku said, slowly, but then suddenly he vanished. Vegeta was confused enough that he broke concentration and stopped charging his attack. Suddenly Goku appeared behind him in just as quick fashion.

'HAAAA!' Goku fired a huge blue beam that brings Vegeta crashing down to the floor, engulfing him in a massive dome of blue Ki energy. Everyone watching covers their eyes due to the amount of dust and wind being whipped up by the attack's power. Goku slowly drops to the floor, then to his hands and knees. The attack took all of his remaining power. Vegeta, much to everyone's surprise, rolls over to his side and looks at his opponent.

'H… How…?' Vegeta mutters, barely able to speak, his armour the clothes in tatters, blood dripping from all over his body.

'I didn't just train in high gravity. I trained with some amazing races that my Dad had met on his travels.' Goku responded, 'Must of them didn't teach him anything because of his dark past, but they were normally happy to train me! This one race called the Yar…' before Goku could finish his sentence, Vegeta blasts him through the chest, a look of shock and disbelief in the naïve Saiyan's face as he drops back to the floor. Vegeta quickly presses some buttons on a control pad and the large ship he and his father arrived in appears in the sky above. Gohan and Krillin appear to tend to Goku, but as Vegeta was crawling towards a wire that had lowered from the ship to drag himself back into it, Bardock appeared in front of him. He began to charge an attack in Vegeta's face, a look of pure anger on his face. Vegeta, full of fear, closed his eyes.

'Dad wait!'

Suddenly Goku's voice could be heard. Barely able to speak, he talks telepathically to his father's mind.

'Don't kill him. I know it's selfish of me, but he's my opponent, I want to face him again.'

Bardock tries to shake it off and starts increasing his attack's power.

'Dad, you said you left them because of saw visions of what they did to innocent people. You said you didn't want to be apart of a race that would do that. If you spare his life, you'll show that you're truly free, that you're not like him! Dad!'

Suddenly Bardock gets a new vision, something that hasn't happened in a long time. He sees Vegeta training on Earth, he sees Vegeta has a son, once again on Earth. Vegeta may return to his planet, but by a series of strange events, he ends up saving this planet more than he endangers it. This was the last bit of persuasion he needed. Bardock stopped his attack and watches as a smug Vegeta just has enough strength to hold onto the wire and get back into the ship, which then automatically takes off towards Planet Vegeta once again.

'Hey, Krillin…' Goku whispers, 'This dying thing really sucks, doesn't it? Hehe…'

'Don't say that, Goku….' Krillin responded.

'But with Piccolo gone, what about the Dragon Balls…?' Gohan wondered.

'Dragon Balls?' Bardock said, landing next to his grandson, 'Aren't they a Namekian thing? Oh wait! You had a Namek here, didn't you. I guess that's the Piccolo you mentioned.'

'Do you mean there are other Dragon Balls out there?' Krillin wondered.

'Yeah.' Bardock responded with a smile, 'and I know exactly where the planet is…'

Goku gives a brief smile, before passing away. His body vanishes, much to the surprise of everyone.

'I wonder if that was Kami's doing?' Krillin wondered out loud.

And so Bardock and Gohan took the two Saiyan space pods to Namek, where although Bardock was unable to pass the pure-of-heart test, Gohan passed with flying colours. Goku had been training with King Kai, learning some great new techniques, and amazing the lord of worlds with his ability to get used to his planet's gravity instantly. Everyone who was killed by the Saiyans was brought back to life, and soon resumed their lives.

After one last training fight with his son, Bardock saw he was no match, and with a tearful goodbye, left the Earth to live out the rest of his life travelling the stars., knowing that deep down he could never just live on one planet doing nothing.

Vegeta would return, but the second match between Goku and Vegeta would be much more fierce, with Vegeta killing a great deal of Earthlings, including Krillin, an act that would push Goku over the edge and cause him to gain the powers of a Super Saiyan. In the end his soft-hearted nature pulled through and he let Vegeta leave again. Krillin was eventually restored to life.

Vegeta would gain Super Saiyan powers himself and return for a further rematch, but they were interrupted by a third Super Saiyan who had some grave news about the future. Goku said he would only face Vegeta once this new crisis was resolved, and so Vegeta stayed on Earth, training, and waiting for the chance to face Goku in a one-on-one match with no distractions. This would lead into the battle with the Androids and Cell, with the only difference being Cell's appearance due to the lack of Frieza's cells in his physiology.

With Goku dead in the battle against Cell, Vegeta left and went back to his home planet. There he found in the three years he'd been away, a new ruler had been crowned. Vegeta was going to destroy him, but ended up turning back to Earth, where he lived with his new family. Unsure of his new feelings, he just trained to get his mind away…

And so, time went on. From this moment the timeline had readjusted itself back to the way we know….

THE END.


End file.
